Bonnie's Funeral
by GoneWithTheWind 2.0
Summary: This is what I think should have happened at Bonnie's funeral


**Disclaimer: All goes to Margaret Mitchell and heirs.**

**A/N Enjoy please Read and Review. Also Movie version so no Wade and Ella.**

Rain Poured down drenching Atlanta's citizens. All of them were there for the funeral of one of their youngest inhabitants. Eugenia Victoria Butler or more known as Bonnie Blue Butler.

Scarlett O'Hara Hamilton Kennedy Butler Bonnie's mother stood looking stone cold, her eyes had a steeled look to them. The Old Guard gossiped behind dyed black fans of Scarlett's heartless ways. Inside Scarlett was collapsing feeling as if her whole world was about to shrivel up and die. Melanie and Ashley Wilkes stood near Scarlett, since her husband was a good ten feet away comforting his family. Melanie supported Scarlett, no one else had really supported her throughout these types of ordeals.

In these moments all Scarlett really wanted was for her husband to come up next to her and tell her that everything would be all right. Though the words they had exchanged in the days leading up to the funeral, would make The Old Guard scandalized and want their smelling salts.

Rhett and Scarlett had been fighting with each other out of grief and missing their wild blue eyed girl. They said many things that they didn't mean. Scarlett would argue that Rhett killed Bonnie and Rhett would argue that Scarlett was never a mother to Bonnie. Every insult that they threw at each other cut deeper than they would let the other know. Their grief swallowed them whole, both were suffering yet their pride stopped them from admitting it to each other.

Scarlett held her own umbrella, as her husband Rhett Butler Bonnie's father stood stiff next to his mother and sister who were quietly sobbing for their niece and granddaughter.

Rhett Butler's face was slightly bloated from all of his alcohol consumption since the death of his darling little girl. His waist line was growing. The suffering he had endured throughout the years, the war, Scarlett's unloving heart and now losing Bonnie made him look every one of his forty five years.

The preacher went on about the things that Rhett and Scarlett had told him separately of course. Small things about their daughter, even if the man didn't know a thing about the vivacious four year old girl.

Scarlett looked up at the large coffin, it looked too large to contain her one and only daughter. This funeral was tearing Scarlett apart. She had tears in her eyes as she flashed back on different memories of her sweet daughter. Scarlett tried blinking the tears away, one stray tear wandered it's way down her cheek. Out of the corner of her eye she looked at Rhett. His eyes were focused on the coffin, containing the one person Scarlett thought he loved.

As the preacher went on Scarlett heard almost everyone in attendance bawling except for Rhett, Ashley and herself.

When the men by the preacher went over by the coffin and lifted it about to lower it to the ground. Scarlett watched mortified, Rhett observed the men lower the coffin with a look of despair as if the world was ending. The one person that loved him unconditionally and would show it, she made him want to be a better person.

Scarlett tightly closed her eyes as she heard the first thud of the dirt hitting the coffin. In that moment it all became real. Bonnie is dead, sunk into her mind. She desperately wanted to deny it and see her little girl come running towards her with her curls bouncing as she ran.

It felt as if that one sound killed her on the inside. In pure depression she fell onto the mud on her knees not caring one bit that her dress was getting soiled by the mud. She started sobbing relatively quiet.

Melanie was quick to kneel beside her to comfort her whispering of how everything would be all right. Ashley stood back awkwardly, not knowing what to do. The Old Guard noted that Captain Butler seemed to not even notice that his wife seemed to have fallen in grief. Few members of the Old Guard felt terrible for their earlier gossiping about Scarlett being heartless. Though few of them thought that this was what she deserved for her actions during the war.

When Rhett Butler heard the sobbing he assumed that it was another one of the mourners not his wife. He slightly looked over the crowd, when his eyes landed on Scarlett. Seeing her on the ground weeping, made his heart melt slightly. Before thinking it through he handed the umbrella to his younger sister, Rosemary.

He walked over and knelt by Scarlett and . Mrs. Wilkes who was trying to coax Scarlett into standing up but, when she realized that Rhett was there she stood up and backed away.

Scarlett's glossy emerald eyes looked up into Rhett's broken face. Not caring what the others saw or thought Scarlett grabbed Rhett and hugged for the first time in years. Rhett stiffened at first until getting used to her in his arms.

As the seemingly endless sounds of the dirt hitting the coffin, Scarlett buried her her into Rhett's chest trying to block out the noise. Rhett told her simple things trying to comfort her while both still on their knees trying to comfort each other in their own way.

The Old Guard was in shock of all that was happening. Rhett and Scarlett Butler in public seemed cold and unfeeling when in public together. Also, it was scandalous of how close they were holding each other.

Scarlett and Rhett both took immense comfort from being this close to one another without having to worry or fight. Them being together seemed to be the most natural and serene thing for them to do.

As Rhett was holding her she realized of her preferring being with Rhett to Ashley. "Could that mean something? What if I loved Rhett?" As her mind pondered this for the next few minutes, most of the guests at the funeral were leaving. Soon only Scarlett and Rhett were left on their knees at Oakland cemetery, Melanie stood back by her carriage watching the couple.

Soon Scarlett's sniffling stopped as they sat there holding each other. Both were at peace in that moment with each other. Rhett noticed that the rain stopped only leaving a gray sky behind.

It was in moments like this were Rhett wanted to be able to look into Scarlett's eyes and see them filled with love. He was hoping for almost anything more than fondness to hold on to.

After all of her pondering Scarlett felt like she was struck, realizing that there was no possible way that she could have loved Ashley. Now seeing that he was a simple friend. She felt like such a fool she should have realized on the day of Ashley's birthday party. When she felt nothing for him. Thought that night with Rhett was wonderful. "Could that mean?" She thought until her mind almost joyously even though the events of that day were the most depressing. "I love Rhett." Her mind shouted. In a moment of extreme excitement and courage, with not caring that much about what others thought she blurted out.

"Rhett" She started lifting her head from were it was in the crook of his neck.

When she lifted her head he stiffened, he expected her to insult and or blame him for Bonnie's death again. Their routine of fighting was getting old for him and he wanted to be done with it once and for all. His mask went up again, while he was holding her he let it slip. So for once he could be open with her.

She was about to finish her sentence when Rhett started to stand up.

"Wait, Rhett." She said holding onto his arm, trying to pull him back down next to her.

"What Scarlett?" He said irritably.

" I...I...I" She stuttered.

Rhett watched her trying to decipher what she was about to say, whatever it was was giving her trouble. And he was faintly amused by seeing her struggle like this.

"Rhett" She started again composing more with each syllable.

"I love you." She said flinching slightly.

Rhett stared at her in shock, of all of the things he expected it was certainly not this. He wanted to jump up and down, finally it seemed that she was fully his.

Scarlett sat there squirming under his gaze. Until the first real smile she had seen from him in weeks appeared and he stood up making her stand up with him. And kissing her gently, but with pent up passion that Scarlett met with her own.

In that moment Scarlett realized that all she would really need was right here beside her.


End file.
